Fandom Travelers: Pokemon
by True Support
Summary: Read origins to find out what is going on. This is apart of the multi-series I'm doing, so relax, and enjoy.
1. New beginnings and new friend?

Author Note

Damn, there are different POV of Fandom Travelers so if you want to check them out, here are the Authors: Sinfulnature1123, BlueKing35, and Jax-naut2.0. Go check out there POV to see what Fandom they're in. Now on with the chapter.

My POV

I woke up to find Sin and Clara on top of me (Lucky me) and my sister looking away from us whilst standing next to us wearing a nice, clean jacket that looks comfy, while a teen like us sits in a chair almost patiently waiting for us to wake up.

"Good, you're awake, and sorry about that," he says as he starts cutting the ropes for us. Sin and Clara got up off me (Damn it), Sin started questioning the guy on why we were tied up.

He was going to eat us," LB said as though it was the most normal thing to say.

"WHAT!" I yelled as I immediately call out my knives, preparing to fight if needed to be.

"Down boy, 'was' past tense, not going to now," the guy said holding his hands up,

"My name is Jax, I've been stranded here ever since the world went to shit," Jax said.

"Stranded? But I thought True sent everyone to the Fandom-verse?" Clara questioned.

"I did, and that was yesterday" I said whilst Jax eyes me suspiciously.

"Yesterday my-ass! I've been on this ice-berg for two weeks, and it sucks. There's no food, and no way off," Jax explains himself. Jax continues explaining about what happened with him and how he was going to eat us.

"So what happened with you guys?" Jax said as Sin stares down on him angrily.

"Eyes up jackass," Sin says standing up. Jax apologizes whilst talking to Sin.

"I opened a portal for everyone who was pure hearted…you know what, fuck it, let's just call ourselves the pure, for short. Anyway, anyone who is a pure, I opened a portal for them so that they may enter the Fandom-verse, which is a universe created by Supernova. The Fandom-verse has every anime; game; TV show, etc." I explained to Jax.

"But I went through that portal two weeks ago," Jax said.

"Maybe it's time dilation," LB said getting our attention. LB explains her theory with everyone (read Sins for detail).

"The logic checks," Sin said.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, but if you're here, then you should have the same powers as us," Sin said.

"If he didn't know he had them, then they wouldn't do him much good," Sin pointed out, LB nodding her head in agreement.

"So let me make sure I understand you, I've got the same powers as you guys, that is to say, any power I want, and this world is a fandom?" Sin explains to him about the new world we're in.

"Only question is, what Fandom are we in?" Clara said.

"Only one way to find out," Jax said as he heads out of the hut.

We decided to fly around to find out where we are, Sin decides to carry Clara since she couldn't get it right (lucky bitch). Sin, LB, and Jax all decide to fly in DBZ style while I grow a pair of angel like wings that are colored gray instead of white. Sin having to grab hold of Clara's ass was cut, but it doesn't help the fact that she is still wearing her Kamui, now that's fucking hot.

"Oh Sin, have I got a surprise for you later," I say to myself out loud. We flew for 20 minutes until we reached a southern water tribe.

"Where the hell are we," I said to myself trying to figure out where this is (I never watched this show much).

"Avatar?" Sin wondered but Jax pointed to a dark skinned female.

"We're in the legend of Korra-verse," Jax said.

"So, think you'll like it here?" I asked Jax as he walks up, hugging me whilst lifting me (damn his strong)

"Are you kidding me? This is incredible! And if somehow I ever do get bored, I can just hop to another fandom right?"

"That's how it works, just be careful, the first trip is a bit shaky and you might miss your target," Sin warned.

Jax was saying his goodbyes to us but brought aside Sin nodding his head towards Clara, 'probably saying you hitting on that,' I thought to myself.

"Alright, where to now?' I asked as Clara started making suggestions. 'Damn Sin, I'm pretty sure she was a bitchy slut originally, what the hell did you do erase her memory and changed her personality?' I thought to myself again. I see we're not going to immediately agree on anything right now, so I snapped my fingers, and made a portal on the ground

"Where does it go?" Sin asked me.

"Why don't we try our hand at catching them all? To the Pokémon World!" I know it was a stupid phrase but oh well. Everyone looked excited so we all flew up and dived into the portal.

I landed on the ground like I was an archangel or something, and got rid of my wings. Then I saw a guy in what I thought to be a James Heller outfit from Prototype 2 (best apocalyptic game ever).

"Hello, my name is Blue, and I'm going to assume your True, right?" Blue said.

"Yes I am and who might you be?" I asked.

"Well, Supernova told me, he said you were the one who created all the portals to this fandom and he explained to me what this place is like. Also I've been here a week now so, I collected a few Pokémon."

"Do you have the same powers as us?" I ask completely ignoring the fact he was here a week.

"Do you see the outfit I'm wearing? If not then why don't we be gentlemen and shake hands," Blue said as his arm turns into a claw.

"So I see you learned how to use your power then, well since you're here, why don't you join us on to catch every single one of these guys?" I said as I got to Blue's ear and whispered into it.

"There will be poke philia in it," I said.

"Oh I'm definitely in," Blue said as I turn to the others.

"Alright, so guys this is Bl- yes True we heard," Sin cut me off.

"Well shit Sin you don't have to be a bitch," I said as a smile crept to my lips.

"Fuck you True you know we're here, you don't need to say anything," Sin said smiling through her sentence as we both laughed.

"But before we do anything, can we change our clothes for the theme?" LB asked.

"Sure, and I got the perfect idea for our clothes," I said as light surrounds me and changes me from my gray hoodie and jeans into a white long sleeve shirt; black leather jacket with the sleeves up for the long sleeve shirt; black jeans with chains coming out of the left and right pockets; black shoes with white string, white at the bottom and white tip of shoe; last, a black and white striped beanie, then the light disappeared.

"Wow True," Sin said as everyone checks me out.

"Your next," I said as Sin is swarmed by light also and is now wearing an outfit similar to Green's but with a shorter skirt.

"TRUE YOU FUCKING PERVE," Sin screams at me whilst she blushes.

"Oh quiet you know you like it," I said as I imaginate a poke-cell and snap a picture of her.

"Can I go next?" Blue king asked.

"Sure and what would you like to be dressed?" I asked as Sin stares at me angrily.

"Oh so you ask him but not me, wow True you're a real friend," Sin says sarcastically while she still blushes at the skirt.

"I know right," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Anyway continue Blue."

"I would like to wear a pair of cowboy boots; leather long pants; a black long sleeve; and a leather duster, kind of like a classic cowboy outfit with a modern touch. And a fedora with a blue inlay."

"You got it," I said as he magically changes into a cowboy. I then change LB into a white suit that is a little big and white tights (not tight enough to see the outline of her ass you Pervez). With white ballet shoe. Then I change Clara's dirty old clothes into a Darmanitan outfit (similar to Kai's warlord transformation from Pokémon conquest), but with a bigger bra, tighter pants, and a smaller skirt (enjoy Sin).

"Now that we are set, why don't we start with a starter Pokémon?" I said as Sin is first one to say.

"Bulbasaur," Sin says as I gave her a poke-ball with bulbasuar inside.

"Clara?" I asked her (ladies first).

"Hmmm, I would like to have a Fennekin please," Clara said in a cute tone of voice.

"Alright one sexy Fennekin for you here it comes," I said as I gave Clara a Fennekin.

"Big brother, I would like to have a fan-made Pokémon please," LB asks in her very cute tone.

"A fan-made Pokémon? Well alright I guess," I said as I summon a normal type Pokémon ( watch?v=hJcOPUUDZA4 skip to 1:52).

"OHHHH MY GOD ITS SO ADORRRRRRABLE!" LB screamed as she got herself a Smugleo.

"Big brother if it's ok with you, can I be the only one who gets fan-made Pokémon since you all want to play it fairly?" LB asks.

"Sure sis, but at one point we might want our own too. Now, Blue I assume you already have Pokémon right?"

"Yep, mine are Lucario, Gardevoir, and a Braxien," Blue told.

"Fuck man, you've been here a week and you already got yourself a Gardevoir?"

"Yep."

"You have to show where to get a ralts because Gardevoir is my favorite psychic and female Pokémon."

"Oh I will," Blue said as he starts to get a map out.

"Ok so this is where we are, and the nearest gym is a few miles south, so we can make it there in a day or two, depends on the Pokémon you want. Here, I have poke-balls for you guys," Blue said as he gives us five poke-balls.

"Sweet, now we should get going now," I said as I prepare to leave.

"Wait True, you don't have a starter," Sin pointed out.

"Oh thanks Sin, for me I'm definitely going with Snivy for this fandom," I said as I get Snivy.

"Now can we go and start admiring our Pokémon?" I ask really wanting to get going.

"Yes," they all said in unison.

"I can already tell, there are going to be a lot of weird moments in this fandom," Blue said.

"Definitely," I said as we all headed off towards the sunset.

Author Note

Check out Blueking35's POV to learn all about what happened with him. Now enjoy the stories we will be bringing to you.


	2. First love and rescue?

Author note

For the sake of time, I'm skipping the rest of the day to nightfall; read Sin's POV to understand what happened the rest of the day. Enjoy.

My POV

We settled in a forest for the night and got our tents setup and ate a quick meal before going to sleep. I and LB's tents were next to each other, whereas Sin's and Blue's tents were a few feet away. I was thinking about the events that occurred today, from the earth ending to the Fandom-verse adventure.

"I wonder what will happen to us from now on. Will we travel to a different fandom every time for all eternity, or will there be new Fandoms every day in this world?" I say to myself out loud whilst looking up at the stars (I have a tent with a plastic cover on top). Just as I began to sleep, I heard a noise outside.

'Probably a HootHoot,' I thought to myself as I try to sleep again. The noises grew louder and louder, so I got out of my sleeping bag and opened my tent to find out what's that noise. It sounds as though it's coming from Sins tent, so I walked up to her tent and opened the zipper slightly to get a good look, and what I saw made we hardened almost immediately. It was Sin, getting fucked by her Bulasaur and Rattata. I backed away from the tent, and was on my way back to mine, when I heard more noises, this time from Blues and Clara's tents.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" I spoke out loud. Through the flame in Blue's tent, his Braixen was apparently riding his dick cowgirl style (figures). Clara's anthro pidgy was fucking her hard in the ass.

"ARE YOU GUYS FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I screamed but due to the noise none of them can hear me. I heard more noise but this time, from LB's tent. I looked at her tent, and saw that she was playing with herself.

"LB not you too," I then decided to cast a silence spell on everyone's tent, so that they may continue they're love making without alerting each other. I then decide to walk away in the middle of the forest and found a lake, it had a bright, light blue glow to it that left it a sight to behold. I decide to switch out of my clothes into black and white swimming shorts and took a dive. Back on earth, my parents never allowed me to take a shower or clean myself, hell they wouldn't even let me use the bathroom, but somehow I was cleaned. As I swim around the whole lake, I floated on my back with my eyes closed as I relaxed to the soothing sound of nothing, with the lakes water glowing, it really left my muscles relaxed. I then felt something under me, and I immediately moved to see what it was.

"Who's there?" I said as a female Anthro Vaporeon jumped out of the water and splashed some at me. I thought this was a really weird occurrence, but you know what, fuck it. I started playing with the strange Vaporeon in the water, and I'll admit it was a lot of fun, until I surprised her with a tackle under water. Thanks to my imaginate powers, I made it to where I can breathe under water. The Vaporeon caught me by surprise as she places her lips on mine. I didn't struggle what so ever and just gave in to the kiss. We then held each other as we made out intimately, her breast against my chest felt wonderful. I massaged her back and cheek as we made out. The Vaporeon then moved her soft hand under my shorts, and started stroking my member. I moaned to the touch and in return I massaged her breasts, which gave me a loud moan. I then suckled on her neck as I moved my other hand to her already wet slit. I started pumping my fingers into her as she pulled my shorts down. She came all over my fingers, but because of the water, I couldn't taste. Vaporeon lowered herself to come face to face with my eight inch long and one centimeter wide rod, not very big but big enough to please a woman. Vaporeon then wrapped her warm soft lips around my dick and started bobbing her head back and forth.

"Vaporeon your mouth is so warm (so cliché)," I said under water. Vaporeon kept going and as she went, I placed my hands on her head, making her go faster. I then came into her mouth, shoving my dick all the way to her throat.

"Sorry about that," I said to the Vaporeon. The Vaporeon nodded her head as if saying none taken as she swallows my load. Vaporeon motioned her finger for me to follow, so I followed whilst pulling my shorts up, and I came across a rocky rigid, but at the very bottom was a tunnel. Vaporeon went into the tunnel and I followed. Inside was an air pocket. I went up to it and inside was a little tunnel with fire lit candles that seem to burn forever. Vaporeon grabbed my hand and lifted me up and got me on my feet as she led me to a bed?

"What is this place?" I ask the Vaporeon.

"Lover's den," the Vaporeon spoke.

"Lovers den, sounds familiar, and you talk?"

"Yes, I live here."

"Not to be rude, but why did you bring me here?" I asked as I stare in wonder of Vaporeon's gorgeous body, because of the light, it showed the shine of water on her skin, which made me instantly hard.

"Well, why don't you ask your friend who seems pretty excited about the bed, and my body," Vaporeon whispered seductively into my ear as she grabs hold of my dick and leads us to bed. I got on top of her, and she placed the tip at her entrance, which of course sent shockwaves to us both.

"I brought you here so that you may make love to me," The Vaporeon said.

"Why do you want me to make love with you?" I ask cautiously as to not offend her.

"I lived here forever, and there's nothing to do but watch trainers pass and go, not wanting to look for some action," she said in a sad tone of voice.

"Well, would you like to join me and my friends on a journey, there will always be action if you want some," I told her.

"I would love that, but, you have to catch me first," Vaporeon said as she spreads her legs eagerly awaiting me to enter.

"Fine by me, but make it a challenge will ya," I said as I plunge my dick into her womanhood.

"Oooohhhhh, it's so big," she screamed in ecstacy as I start pumping into her hard. It was a tough battle, I had to use different tactics to lower her health, different positions, and in the end, I finished her off with a hydro pump.

"I'm all yours now," Vaporeon said as she fainted. I popped my poke-ball open, and caught her. I then left the cave, and when I emerged from the water, it was sunrise. I hurriedly got out of the lake, and ran towards my group whilst drying myself off and changing back into my normal clothes. I got back seeing everyone awake, packing up camp, and ready to head out.

"Where the hell did you go?" Blue asked me as he already finished packing his and my stuff up.

"Nature called, and I caught another Pokémon," I said half truthfully.

"What Pokémon?" Clara asked.

"A female Vaporeon, and it happens to be an anthro too," I said with confidence. Everyone decided not to question further, and we all left for the town. Everyone was not surprisingly talking about what they heard throughout the night, I didn't want to start it, so I just kept quiet. Sin and Clara were talking with each-other about the noises I guess.

"Jeez, think you're being too subtle there SoN?" I said sarcastically.

"SoN?" Sin said as she raised an eyebrow.

I nodded, "Sin of Nature," I explained making her go blank for a few seconds before she spoke. She commented on my smarts and I laughed before I headed off with Blue to look for a raltz. I then turned around and gave Sin a thumbs up saying, "Good luck," but I'm pretty sure she didn't notice.

As me and Blue were walking, I decided to start a conversation.

"You and your Braixen had fun last night?" I asked whilst his face turns red from embarrassment.

"How do you know?" he asked me.

"You, Sin and Clara were all in your own tents making love to your Pokémon," I said as he looks at me with a confused look.

"Wait so all of us were having sex with our Pokémon?"

"Yep, and I left for a swim and got lucky with my new Pokémon I caught this morning."

"Niceeeee," Blue gave me a high five as we continue walking. We made it to a cliff with a raltz about to get pushed by a Houndoom. I rushed towards the Raltz as the Houndoom charges towards it, but I was too late as the Houndoom pushed it into the river. I ran towards it and kicked it as far as it can go, I than jumped into the rushing water rapids, hearing Blue scream my name. I summoned Vaporeon to help me. Vaporeon helped me get used to the rapids, and gave me an idea to get to the Raltz. I had Vaporeon return, so that I may go for the plan. I let the rapids move me towards the Raltz, and I grabbed Raltz white dress as it was about to go under. There then was a waterfall at the end, so I held Raltz as to not make it look at the end of the rapids. I saw Blue wall running and jumping from left to right, and then at the last possible second, used whiplash and wrapped me around the waist as he jumps into the sky and lands on top of the cliff, pulling me and he Raltz up. We made it, safe and sound, Blue got down on his Knee breathing heavily.

"True, you alright?" He asked concerned whilst still breathing hard.

"Relax I'm fine," I said breathing also.

"Ok good," he said while the Raltz turned towards me and wrapped its small arms around my neck, and cried softly into my shoulder.

"Hey Blue, think you can give me some space, I said as I hugged the Raltz and let it cry into my shoulder."

"If you say so bro," Blue said as he walked away leaving me and Raltz alone as the Raltz continues to cry. It's been a full hour since I saved the Raltz, and Blue saved me, the Raltz than sniffled as its cheeks and eyes were red and puffy.

"Relax, it's ok, no harm will come to you now," I said as I grabbed a poke-ball from my belt and tapped it on the Raltz head. The Raltz let me capture it. I imaginate a Pokedex to check it out, and found out, it was female.

"Honestly, the gender doesn't matter, I would have been happy either way knowing I saved a Pokémon," I said to myself as I lay on the ground. 'What should be the next Pokémon I should catch?' Was my last thought as I passed out on the ground, before hearing Blues voice as I feel myself being carried away?

Sorry not too long of a plot there, but hey, I fucked a girl too, so haha Sin, you might be better at making lemons, but I chose the good ones (no offense of course).


	3. Training day and Serious talk?

My POV

After LB, Clara, Blue and Sin left to go shopping, I teleported to a secluded area of the forest, and by secluded I mean the part of the forest where Blue had his goliath destroyed. I re built it all and I placed four scarecrows for my Pokémon to train. I then got all my Pokémon out.

"Alright, we are going to train, and make you guys strong, so Shinx, use thunder-shock on the middle left scarecrow," I said as Shinx uses thunder-shock on the scarecrow. "Snivy use vine whip on the far left scarecrow, then raltz…..uhh," I stopped as I forgot raltz doesn't know any attack moves right now, so I summoned a tm to teach raltz confusion, and then had her attack the far right scarecrow.

"Vaporeon, use aqua tail on the- I know the middle left right?" Vaporeon cut me off smiling (Vaporeon is in her Pokémon form). "Correct," I said as they all attack the scarecrows. "You can only attack the scarecrow I assigned you to," I said.

I had them repeat for five minutes, then I made the scarecrows move left and right, then increased the speed every time they managed to hit. After 10 minutes of them successfully attacking the scarecrows, I made the scarecrows fly, that way, they're a harder target to hit. My Pokémon weren't even training anymore, they were competing, and man did I love it, Snivy was trying her best to attack the scarecrow I assigned her, but was getting agitated, along with Shinx, raltz, and Vaporeon, who was trying to attack but can't fly decided to help them all out.

"Alright, new method, attack any scare crow you wish, and here's a boost to help you all," I said as I summon portals; floating rocks; more scarecrows, and scarecrows that fight back. "Your new adjective is to destroy all the scarecrows using what you've got, and be careful, for the scarecrows can fight back," I said whilst they all attack. Vaporeon is using the rocks and portals to her advantage. Snivy is using vine whip through the portals to attack them. Shinx learned charge and discharge, and with the help of Raltz, Vaporeon, and Snivy, the three of them protecting Shinx on a floating rock that was almost a mile high up, buying him time as he is charging for an ultimate discharge. All my Pokémon but shinx jumped off the rock and got to the ground using the other floating rocks. Shinx then uses a discharge that even I felt, from a mile high up. There was no trace of scarecrows anywhere, I then got rid of all the portals and slowly pulled down the rocks, as to see how Shinx is doing.

"Shinx, you alright?" I said as my Pokémon surround Shinx to see if his alright, his safe, but suffered a lot of damage from withholding all that energy. "You did a great job Shinx, you deserve a lot of rest, and so all of you guys, great teamwork up there on protecting your fellow companion," I return them all but Vaporeon who wanted to talk to me.

"Master, that was the best training I've ever seen, and done myself, so if it's alright with you, I would like to reward you," Vaporeon said as she transforms into her anthro form. "What reward?"

"You know what it is," Vaporeon said as she pushes me to sit down on a strangely formed rock, and pulls down my zipper, and starts to give me a blowjob right there and then. It was great, and I came after 15 minutes of her blowing me.

"Thank you Vaporeon," I said as she swallows my load.

"No, thank you master," she said as she returns to her Pokémon form and I return her. I teleported back to the room at the perfect time to see Blue carrying bags and bags of clothes.

"That's what your punishment is when you summon a goliath," I said while snickering at his fuck you look.

"True I appreciate the thanks you give me for saving you from the rapids," Blue said sarcastically.

"That's why I give you this punishment instead. I 'm only letting you do this once, the next time it's me and you."

"Can I at least have my powers back?"

"You do have your powers, it's just I forbid you from creating another living thing again."

"But True, I wanted to see if I can do it."

"Do what?"

"Create a living being from my imagination."

"We can create whatever we want, but it can't be living, because living beings are very hard to create, and I don't even know what the fuck was going on through your head that gave you the idea to make one!" I almost screamed the last part. Me and Blue argued for about a half hour after Sin, Clara and LB showed up, they went into a room, and did whatever, then Sin popped her head out and said something incoherent, so I just ignored.

"I'm tired of arguing with you Blue, just don't create another living thing without me with you," I said as I go to sleep for the rest of the day. I wake up, refreshed as the sun is awaking. I was awake for a few hours seeing everyone eating breakfast, and doing whatever, I soon noticed LB was missing and asked Sin where she was. She was on a date with a girl, my eyes were widened at this because I didn't expect my sister to like girls. Sin was explaining everything to me, and I was furious at her. Sin ran away, but not before I took her powers from her, and teleported to where LB was. I saw LB dressed as, I don't even want to think it. I marched on over to her and a short brown haired girl, dressed in green, they were having a lively chat, up until I slammed my hands on the table.

"Hi little sis, and hello to you Bluet," I said in a calming voice.

"Big brother what are you doing here?" LB said completely flushed at my appearance.

"Oh nothing just thought I'd see my sister dressed to look like a slut, and her date who so happens want's it," I said as my voice begins to get aggressive the more I talk.

"I should probably get going huh?" Bluet said as she begins to get out of her seat.

"Oh no stay, I'm just talking with my sister on why she's dating someone who only likes her because she looks LIKE AF FUCKING SLUT!" I yelled the last part with anger in my voice, partially spitting on Bluet's face.

"I'm sorry please forgive me!" Bluet said after she got up and began running away with tears starting to trail down her face.

"TRUE HOW COULD YOU!" LB screamed with embarrassment and tears starting to form her eyes.

"We need to talk," I said whilst teleporting me and her to the forest where I trained my Pokémon. As we got there, LB started to punch and hit me in the stomach screaming how much she hates me. I let LB hit me for until she stopped at around midnight (she had a lot of hate) and began's to cry into my chest.

"LB, I'm sorry I embarrassed you like that, but you shouldn't have listened to Sin," I said softly.

"But True, why did you ruin my date?"

"I did it because you weren't being true to yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you were only following Sin's footsteps into getting it on with a girl, when you should've asked me, I didn't know you were a lesbian, if you told me i would've helped you sooner," I said supportively.

"I didn't know how you would react," LB said finally looking up at me with her cute puppy dog eyes.

"Did I react when I saw you playing with yourself using a dildo?" I said completely surprising her.

"You saw me?" LB said whilst blushing.

"Yes, and I took it as a sign of maturity. LB, you don't need to dress up to impress someone, you just need to be yourself." I gave a true message.

"Really?"

"Yes really, why else would I not give you the outfit I imagined for you?"

"What outfit?"

"Oh my god LB," I said as I switch LB's clothes to the original.

"That outfit, it represents that you and me got each other's backs, and it represents your innocence, if you like Bluet, then be yourself, you can listen to Sin's sex advice, but not her clothing style," I said as LB hugs me.

"Thank you big brother," LB said as she lets go of me.

"Good, now let me try to introduce myself," I said as I teleport us both to Bluet's gym. No one is at the gym except Bluet who is sitting in her gym chair and crying.

"I was such an idiot. Liking a girl for the way she looks, and only google eying her for her tight outfit," Bluet talks to herself. She looks up to see me and LB watching her.

"Ahhhhh LB?"

"Hi Bluet," LB waves at her.

"Listen, I'm sorry for how I appeared earlier, but a big brother has to look out for his little sister, especially since she was not being true to herself," I said.

"I am so sorry for the way I viewed you, I should have viewed you as a person and not a slut. I'm sorry," Bluet said as she stands up off of her chair or whatever.

"I forgive you Bluet, and it's my fault as well, Sin was trying to help me impress you, but I guess it was a little too much," LB said.

"I'll take care of her later, right now, Bluet, this is my sister's real outfit, might not be as sexy as the other one, but it's the real her, and I'm proud of the way she looks and so should you," I say as though it was wind. Bluet didn't notice LB's outfit until I pointed it out, and she is eye goggling her as though she is the most precious thing ever.

"LB, you're outfit makes you gorgeous!" Bluet seemed to scream as she looks at LB. Next thing I know, LB pins Bluet to the chair and starts to aggressively kiss her hungrily.

"Well guess that means I leave huh?" I said plainly as they both make out in front of me. LB travels her hand down to Bluets dark green panties and start's to finger her. Bluet starts to moan loudly at this and lifts her head up in ecstasy as LB suckles on her neck.

"OK I'm just going to go now," I said, but before I did, I give LB a little present as she continues fingering her newfound lover. I teleport away as they both began undressing, Bluet getting poked in the knee by LB's new toy. I teleported back to the hotel, and sit down in one of the arm chairs and relaxed. Sin seems to have woken up at the sound of me coming back.

"True, where were you?" Sin asked me.

"I was just helping make some changes to LB's features. Also," I stood up walked past Sin, turned around and slapped her ass in a challenging manner.

"True," Sin says whilst blushing as red as the color red can get at what I just did.

"That is for making LB not be herself. And it doesn't stop there, oh no. Sin, all because you messed with my sister's innocence," I moved towards her ear. "I'm going to fuck Clara, before you!" I whispered into Sin's ear, issuing a challenge. Sin looks at me with widened eyes.

"Yeah, I said it, and you're going to be there to listen to it as I fuck her hard," I said as I walk to my room and go to sleep, satisfied with my challenge with Sin.

Author note

Sin fucked with my sister, I'm going to fuck with her Clara.

Review on mine and Sin's POV, letting us know that you want me or Sin to have sex with Clara.

Next is Blue's POV so check his out when he gets it done.


	4. Story title get's its name!

Author note

Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be up, read Blue's and Sin's POV to understand what the hell is happening.

My POV

I woke up with my arm across Vaporeon, and a poke-ball.

"Oh yeah, Blue left us," I said to myself.

Flashback

I woke up in the middle of the night. Vaporeon was sleeping peacefully right next to me, so I got out of bed quietly, and headed out of the room. I got out, and I saw someone coming out of one of the rooms, it was Blue.

"Blue, what are you doing?" I said to Blue.

"True, I'm leaving for another fandom," Blue said. Blue grabbed a poke-ball, and gave it to me.

"Take care of my Lucario for me will ya?"

"Sure, but what about your other Pokémon?"

"I'm saying my goodbyes to everyone, so I'm giving my other Pokémon to Sin."

"So, you're really going to leave huh?"

"Yes True, I want to visit other fandoms, but I also want to thank you."

"Thank me for what exactly?"

"For bringing me, and everyone on earth to this place, I've never met anyone like me before, so I thank you True. Whatever fandom I go to, if I meet other pure's, I will mention you to them, so again, thank you True Support. Now goodbye," Blue hugged me, and then went to say good bye to everyone else.

"Goodbye True, I'll hopefully see you again."

"Goodbye friend, now good night," I said and went back into my room. I entered my room, and sneakily got into my bed, only to wake Vaporeon by mistake.

"Mmmm, master it's only midnight, and you're all ready for another go?" Vaporeon said whilst pulling my dick out.

"I actually went to say goodbye to Blue, his leaving," I said, saddened.

"I know he was a good friend master, so let me help you take your troubles away," Vaporeon said as she puts my dick in between her soft breasts.

End of flashback

I knew this place wasn't meant for him, so for being like us, I healed his wounds of wherever he is.

"Enjoy the Fandom-verse Blue. You're probably scolding me right now for healing you're wounds, seeing as how they make you a badass," I say to myself. I got up off of bed, wearing nothing but my boxers, grabbing Vaporeon's poke-ball, about to return her, but then she woke up.

"Morning Vaporeon," I said holding the poke-ball

"Morning master. Before you return me, may I suggest we take a shower together?" Vaporeon said, pulling the blanket off her beautiful naked body. I thought about it for a second, then I picked up Vaporeon bridal style, and walked into the bathroom, placed her down, took off my boxers and closed the the glass slide and turned the hot water on. I started making out with Vaporeon whilst she jerks me off and pushes us closer. I picked her up, and entered her slowly, Vaporeon wraps her arms around me as I pump into her.

"Oh yes, oh yes," Vaporeon says in ecstasy whilst has her tongue out. I then put her down and turn her around.

"Fuck me hard master," Vaporeon yells. I push her against the wall, and do her from behind. She starts to tighten around me, right as I came inside her. (I'm getting a new laptop soon, so when I do, these short lemons will be much longer, and specific). I pant as the hot water runs down on us. I pull out, but as soon as I do, Vaporeon kisses me, a small, short kiss, but it was very sweet.

"Thank you again master, you certainly know how to work that cock of you're." Vaporeon said as he gets into her poke-all. I turn off the water and dry myself off, changing into my outfit I made. I went over to Clara' room to see if she's up. Me and Clara went on a date a week ago, and she knew of me and Sin's challenge for her, so she actually didn't mind it at first, then she told me that she was a part of dressing LB to look like a slut and all, so she let me have fun with her. Plus, she also wanted me to be her fuck buddy, which I'm absolutely ok with.

"Clara, you up?" I asked through the door.

"Yes I'm up, just give me a minute," Clara said through the door.

"Mind if I come in?"

"Sure~ but be warned, I'm changing," Clara said in a seductive voice. Using my powers, I unlocked the door and walked inside to see Clara undressing out of her pajamas. Clara was in her short sleeveless shirt (short because it is above her belly button), and is wearing black lingerie.

"I was about to take a shower, care to join~?" Clara looks at me, about to unhook her bra from within her shirt.

"I already took a shower with Vaporeon," I said with a sorry look.

"Well, would you like to take another one? This time with me?" Clara said as I eyed her carefully.

"I guess taking another shower doesn't hurt anybody," I said as I enter the bathroom and unchanged. I turn around, and Clara is butt ass naked in the shower, she turns on the hot water and I watch her dark brown hair drip with water (in a beautiful manner of course). Clara places her hands on the wall, and bends over.

"Are you going to come inside and fill up my insides?" at the mention of this, I rocket my dick straight to her entrance and start moving back and forth.

"OH TRUE?! I didn't know you were so (moans), rough like that….. I love it~," Clara says as she moans loudly. All the rooms have soundproof walls, so thankfully I won't have soundproof it myself. I stopped fucking her for a brief moment, so that she can stand and raise her leg up so that we're in a different position. We kept at it for 15 minutes, using my powers to keep the water warm.

"I'm about to cum!" I told Clara.

"Cum inside me true!" Clara yelled as I came inside her. Clara released a loud moan as my semen was dripping from her wet pussy.

"So, did you enjoy the second shower?"

"Yes I did."

"Well next time, I'm hoping to take one with Sin soon."

"Yeah I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because even though it was a dumb challenge, I've been reading Sin's thoughts, and she isn't feeling too good about herself," I said as I instantly dry and change my clothes, and dry Clara as well.

"Well, then I'll talk to her in private some point this week, ok?" Clara said as she becomes Kai.

"Ok, now I'm going to see if Axel is awake, and then go out to look around town. Oh yeah, Blue's gone now.

"I know, he was a good friend."

"I know, but sooner or later, we all will want to travel to a different fandom," I said as I walk out the door and closing it behind me. I went to Axels room to see if his up.

"Axel you awake?" I called out.

"Yes, give a few minutes," Axel called back.

"Hey uh Axel."

"Yeah?"

"Blue left for another Fandom, so you may leave anytime you feel like."

"Thanks for letting me know. I'll stay for a while longer, get to know you guys a little more."

"Thanks. Now hurry up though, we got a few minutes left before breakfast starts," I said as I went to Sin's room.

"Sin, you up?" I asked before I started listening in to hear Sin moaning through the wall. Even though it's soundproofed, I can still hear Sin's moans through the wall.

"Well, guess you're up," I said and left for down stairs. I got to downstairs in time for breakfast. I got and ate my breakfast fast, then I went outside, and went for a walk around pewter city. In the Pokémon games, it is supposedly small, but in the Fandom-verse, it's actually a city, it has big ass buildings: it has a skyscraper made of rock; a casino for the big looking rock guy's (Sin would love a gang bang there); a mountain with hot springs on the very top, with a sign saying women only (Brock you fucking player), and a theme park with lots of rock type Pokémon.

"Nice, a theme park," I said to myself.

"Mommy, can we go to the festival here tonight?" a young girl asking her mother.

"Sorry sweetie, but not tonight," the child's mother said.

"But mommy why?"

"Because baby, you're father has the rest of the money we have to win us more at the Casino."

So, if daddy wins, then can we go?"

"Why of course sweetie," the mother said, holding her daughter's hand as they walked away.

"Hm, I might go and check to see what the casino is like," I said and walked towards the casino. I was at the casino, and there were big guys everywhere. I saw a smaller guy, he wasn't as muscular as everyone else, but still showed a lot of muscle.

"Come one, COME ON!" the man was screaming at the slot machine. He seems to be trying to win the game, but the slots stop, and he lost. I saw no money left on him, but I saw a chain necklace with a picture of his wife and baby girl.

"Why can't I win this, I lost all our money, to THIS STUPID, MACHINE!" the man yelled the last part, and was about to hit the machine, before I stopped him.

"Hey uh sure, before you break that machine, may I have a go at it?" I asked the man.

"Sure," the man said in a low tone. He stepped out of the way, and I stepped forward and put in some money, then I pulled the lever. I didn't even use my powers, but I still won a lot of money, the man stood stunned at the prize money I got.

"That was stupid," I said and started to walk away before the man stopped me.

"Wait, you're not going to take the prize?" the man said.

"Well no, if it's going to let me win that easily then I'm not going to take the money. If you want, you can take it," the man looked stunned at what I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I mean after all, you look like you've stayed her playing that game forever now, so take the money, and maybe use some of it to take your family to the festival later on tonight," I said as the man started putting the money in a backpack he had. "Here, you can have this suitcase if you can't fit it all in there."

"Thank you so much, how can I ever repay you?"

"You can repay me by enjoying the festival tonight," I said and left the casino.

"OH SHIT I FORGOT TO CHECK ON LB GOD DAMMIT!" I yelled as I ran into an alley way and teleported to where LB was.

"LB I'm so sorry I-"I was cut off as I saw LB with her clothes on, black tights pulled down, and Bluet naked and sucking LB's futa dick off like it was a lollipop. With them in the moment, they didn't recognize me standing there, so I left before they spotted me.

"Damn sis, you're more dominant with Bluet then I expected, I'm proud of you," I said as I head back to the inn. I was back in my room, and I opened the door to see Clara and Sin talking.

"Hello sexy thing beasts," I said trying to be flirtatious, but it was working on Clara, but not Sin.

"Would you like to see a real beast~?" Clara said, yanking on the strap of her bra.

"Maybe later, but right now, I want to talk to Sin," I said walking past her, tapping her ass whilst she walks away. I felt her eyes on me before she left.

"Sin, there is a festival going on tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to come tonight?" I said.

"Sure True, but can I train my Pokémon?" Sin asked.

"Sin, the festival starts at 6:30, and it's only 1:00 o'clock. Just get ready by 6:00, ok?"

"Ok," Sin said and left.

"It's time for me to train my Pokémon as well, maybe even catch a beautifully lit illumise," I said and teleported to the Hoenn region. I was on top of a large mountain, with a lake on top of it. I took out Blue's Pokémon.

"Lucario come on out," I said and released it. Lucario wasn't shiny, and it was a male, so Lucario being a fight type, could be a powerful Pokémon to train.

"Where is my master?" Lucario used aura to speak to me.

"Your master went someplace else, a place to where he can train himself, to be a better master," I said to Lucario slowly. Lucario seemed saddened, but was quick to dismiss the look.

"Will you train me hard like him?"

"Of course, you and my Pokémon, but if you or the other Pokémon are tired, or don't want to train, then so be it, you can get a rest if you feel you need one," I said and summoned my other Pokémon. Snivy was the first to be out, and then Vaporeon, I could've sworn I saw Snivy give Vaporeon a jealous look. Shinx and Raltz were the last to come out.

"Alright everyone, this is Blue's Pokémon, Lucario," I said introducing him. They all greeted Lucario in their own unique way. Shinx held his paw out for Lucario to shake it, Lucario shook it, but felt an immense level of power from shinx.

"What kind of training did you put them through!" Lucario said.

"The same kind of training you will be going through, and I only trained them once," I said as I set up a completely different training ground: I had targets in the sky; rock guided missiles targeted toward my Pokémon; whirlpools with logs separated, and a button with a, "FINISH," sign on it teleporting everywhere.

"Here's the objective. You all have to use teamwork to press that button and beat this training session, but be warned, for there are those things (missile guided rocks), trying hit you, so you got to use your speed to win this challenge, now go!" I said as they all go forward. Lucario was a bit confused on what was happening, so Raltz used her psychic ability to tell him what's going on, Lucario was still confused, but went with the flow. Lucario was getting better and better, so were the others, but then, Snivy, Raltz, and shinx, all evolved. Luxio learned thunderbolt, and wild charge. Servine learned leaf tornado, and leaf blade. Kirlia learned four moves: heal pulse; draining kiss; calm mind, and psychic.

"Way to go you guys, you've evolved and you learned new moves. Kirlia, I'm impressed by two of your moves, cause I've never heard of them before," I said whilst Kirlia blushes at the comment (review and let me know if I have way too much blushing in my stories). They all kept at it for another few hours, then I forgot about the time, and went to check.

"SHIT IT'S ALMOST 6:30!" I yelled then dispersed everything. "Alright everyone, sorry for this but return," I said as I put them all back inside their respective poke-balls. I teleported back to my room, and I was right on time. I walked into the hallway to see Sin in her new attire.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Sin said. I grabbed her hand, and teleported us to the festival. The festival started in perfect synchronization when we got there.

"We made it in perfect sync time," I said looking around. Sin doesn't seem all that interested in the festival. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, what ride should we go on?" Sin asked.

"How about the roller coaster?"

"Sure." We left for one out of 11 different roller coasters (it's a huge fucking city). The first roller coaster we went on an Onix theme roller coaster, with Geodudes as the roller's. We got on, and we're rocketed forward.

"HOW THE FUCK IS THIS POSSIBLE, I THOUGHT GEODUDES WERE SLOW!" I yelled at the speed. Sin had no reaction whatsoever. We got off, and were heading towards the Pokémon and trainer relationship test.

"Sin, how did you think of the ride?"

"It was ok."

"Well you want to see how strong your relationship is with your Pokémon?"

"Sure," Sin said looking down, then looked up when we got there. It was a machine with six holes, fit for a poke-ball; it had a screen with an empty heart; it was blue with white liner's, and it had a little box, with the word's, "Prizes," on it.

"Alright which one of you is first?" the owner of the device is.

"I'll go," Sin said whilst placing her Pokémon on the six panels. The screen showed three hearts, two filled up, but the other, half (see Sin's side for which of their Pokémon has the hearts).

"My turn," I said as Sin grabs her poke-balls. I placed my four main Pokémon in the little holes, and four hearts popped up, and they all filled, then broke.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked.

"It means your relationship with your Pokémon is so great that it breaks the bounds of the heart's lockage," the owner said.

"Well that's awesome. I'm going to make sure to give them a treat later on," I said as Sin begins to walk away. "Have a good day sir," I said and went after her. We stayed at the festival for till 8:30, then we walked out, and headed to the Inn. On the way back, I saw the man from earlier, he was with his family, and they seemed to have had a lot of fun. I was ahead of Sin at the time we reached the Inn's entrance.

"So, did you have fun tonight Sin?" I asked.

"It was fun," Sin said with a monotone voice. I stopped, and turned to look her straight in the eye.

"Alright Sin, what the fuck is your problem?"

"What?"

"You haven't been yourself at all these past few days, and I'm getting sick of it, I mean fuck Sin, it was a stupid fucking challenge and that was it," I said in an almost pissed off sort of way.

"Well, shit True, it's just that I realized that I was being a bitch, trying to stop you from having a good time, and not to mention me making LB look like a whore," Sin said regretfully.

"Well…..uhh, forget it Sin. Listen, you're my best friend, you should know that I would forgive you for something stupid like that, I'm the one who's sorry for putting you down and shit."

"No True I- we're both sorry how about that!" I cut her off.

"Sure, I would like it that way. Thank you True," Sin said and was walking inside the Inn. I knew she was still very upset about it just from the look and thoughts she's been thinking.

"Sin, I'm sorry," I said and teleported back into my room. I took my Pokémon out, and gave them all a poke-treat. After they were done with it, I returned them all. Vaporeon was the only one who was resistant at first, but seeing how she notices I wasn't in the mood right now, went into her respective ball. Opened a mini portal, and put all my Pokémon in there, along with Blue's Lucario, it was a portal chamber I've been making in secret, it's what I will use to store items and such on my adventures through the fandom. All my Pokémon and Lucario will all be in a frozen state, they won't know anything for when I come back to this fandom.

"Goodbye you guys, I'll see you whenever I return," I said and grabbed a pencil and paper. I left a note saying that I would be gone to another fandom, so don't bother finding me. I know it's no point to say to not find me, considering Sin will be pissed, but you know what, fuck it, I want to take a look at the other fandoms, see what they're like. I opened a portal, and headed towards the Smash-verse. I was almost there, till I fucked it all up again. I wake up in an apartment, I then see a newspaper on the wall, and it read, "THE GRAND REOPENING OF FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZERIA."

"Oh fuck me, I did it again," I said.

Author note

Sorry it took me awhile, but I'm back, and my whole traveling process is screwed up, so now the story is starting to live up to its name I say.


	5. timeskip and training day?

My POV three weeks since I left

I was in the vortex that I traveled through, and I saw a portal open in front of me. I went through the portal, and started tumbling down a hill near an explosion that just occurred; the force of the explosion blew me to a tree a few feet away, and man did it hurt.

"Owwwwwwww (in pain) fuck, my back," I cursed as I slid to my knees. "Why did I think of an explosion when I got here?" I realized I was still in my wolf form, so I switched back to my original clothes, and human form. I was still dazed, so I walked into the forest, and caught sight of an Illumise, I summoned my portal box and grabbed my Pokémon out, and then battled the Illumise.

"Lucario I choose you," I said as Lucario came out. He looked at me and at the Illumise, and knew what to do. "Lucario, you're smart, so help me catch this beauty."

"Yes True," Lucario said and walked towards the female Illumise, and started talking to it. Lucario seemed to have persuaded the Illumise, because it walked towards me, and I pulled out my poke-ball, and captured an Illumise.

"Damn, Lucario what did you say to her?" I asked.

"She was lonely, so I promised to give her company if she joins you, but you might want to help turn her into an anthro," Lucario said. I blinked a few times, and just left it at that.

"Thank you Lucario, now return," I said as Lucario gets back inside. I started to walk back to the explosion, and saw my little sister come running towards me.

"BIG BROTHER!" LB yelled as she ran towards me and hugged me.

"How was the Smash-verse?" she asked.

"I didn't go to the Smash-verse," I said.

"Why?"

"Because I kept fucking up my travels; on the fourth Fandom I went to was when I realized how to travel properly, but you know, they were fun."

"What Fandoms did you go to?"

"Oh I went to FNAF, it was badass for me, and I had to literally fight for my life there. The second one I went to was TAWOG, now I go to a different school now."

"Well that's nice, did you get any girls?"

"Oh hell yeah, and they are hot," I said as LB smirks widely. "How's it going with you and Bluet? And how long was I gone?"

"Me and Bluet might break up soon, and you were gone for three weeks," LB said sadly whilst looking down.

"Three weeks? Holy shit, and how are you and Bluet about to break up?"

"Me and Bluet are having sexual issues, and I feel that it is wrong to use my powers as a means of pleasing."

"Well shit LB, I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner, I could've helped you." (I place my hand on her shoulder)

"Thanks True, but doesn't matter, I asked Sin for help but she's still not herself," LB said, making me pissed.

"Are you fucking serious? Sin still has her mental issues?" I asked clearly pissed.

"Yes, and everything I ask seems to make her think she's going to do it wrong!"

"Ok you know what? I'm going to create a second me, a female version of myself," I said making LB wide eyed.

"But brother why?"

"Because the female version of me is going to shut her up, and help, enjoy her, but I'm not going to do it now, cause I need to wait a few day's to catch up on everything since I've been gone."

"Oh thank you big brother, also do you think you could train the Pokémon Blue had but lent to Sin?"

"Why?"

"Because True, when Sin was training with Gardevoir, Gardevoir read her thoughts, so she can help you with Sin, and Braixen is needing some serious training because Sin can't cut it."

"Alright, I'll go see Sin, and knowing her she's going to be curious of the explosion I just caused."

Ok, want me to leave now?"

"Naw, your good sis, but tell me, how is Clara doing?"

"She misses you True, she asked Sin for some company, but Sin declined her."

"Yep, Sin needs some serious help, but right now, I'm going, so see ya later sis, oh and sis?"

"Yes?"

"About you and Bluet, why not try cosplay, or make her a futa like you?"

"Would that work?" LB asked as she blushes at the thought.

"Well, the only way to have sexual issues is if you are running out things interesting to do," I said as I leave LB to ponder herself. I walk out of the forest to see Sin at the explosion I caused, I walk up to her.

"Hey SON, how are you doing this fine day?" I asked.

"Oh, hi True, how's it been?" Sin said it like she doesn't even care.

"I've been doing okay so far, hey Sin, this may seem a little weird, but can I train Gardevoir and Braixen?"

"Sure," Sin said as she practically threw me two Poke-balls. 'You fucking bitch, is this how you greet and treat a friend's Pokémon?' I thought to myself.

"Well, I'll be going now, also you can keep them both since they seem to not like to around me, and we are at the poke-center in Cerulean city," Sin says and walks away. As she is walking away, I turn around and teleport to a secluded part of a beach that was near the forest me and LB talked. I released Gardevoir and Braixen.

"Who are you?" Braixen said in a cautious/threatening tone.

"Relax, my name is True, and I'm going to be the one who trains you two, and will be your new trainer," I said in a relaxed tone that seemed to soften Braixen.

"What do you mean our new trainer?" Gardevoir asked.

"Sin is having a serious mental problem as of now, so I'll be the one who takes care of the both of you, and Lucario," I said as I release Lucario.

"Lucario!" Braixen said as she hugs him.

"Hi Braixen," Lucario said as he hugs her back. Braixen pulls away, and checks Lucario out.

"Lucario, you've gotten a lot stronger!" Braixen exclaims.

"Well True here has been the one training me, and his training is very unique," Lucario said, making me look smile nervously.

"Aw stop making me seem so modest," I said whilst rubbing the back of my head. They both seem to lighten greatly knowing Lucario was with me.

"So, want to start training now?" I asked.

"Yes please," Gardevoir said in an elegant tone. I release all my other Pokémon, and start to turn the water into cubes of water in mid-air. I jump back on to a log, and teleport me and the log I have onto one of the cubes of water, and crouch onto the log relax as the Pokémon stare at me in amazement and confused.

"Alright, Gardevoir and Braixen, you two are going to watch the other's train for now while I catch you guys up on training," I said as they both understood. "Now everyone, your training objective is to get me to get off of this log whilst trying not to freeze," I said as I make the water cubes turn to ice on a certain side that aren't in sync, but are randomly frozen for a few seconds (I hope you understand what I mean).

"Lucario, since you're the only fighting type, only you can break the ice; Vaporeon, you being the hot water, can swim through the water with ease (Vaporeon blushes at the pun); Luxio, you can help your team in understanding of what you can do; Kirlia, you're the smartest one, so you can figure it out; Servine, you have an advantage, so listen to your team; Illumise, you can sit out too, watch and learn," I said as Illumise goes to sit down, but not before Lucario smacks her ass, causing me to whistle and Illumise smiles seductively.

"Alright, now come at me!" I smirked, and putted on headphones and start listening to music. Lucario talked to his team, and they started their plan. Lucario broke the ice that formed on the cube of water, Servine wrapped her vines around Vaporeons tail and Vaporeon jumped on and off of Lucario's arm, and started swimming through the water while Servine and the other's hang on. Vaporeon made it to the surface of the cube, and Servine launched herself and the others to the surface as well. Lucario jumped out of the water cube and onto the other and started swimming towards the surface of it. Vaporeon used ice beam to create a flat surface on the water cube so the others can stand on. Lucario broke the ice that formed on the top and they repeated the process, only difference was that Vaporeon created a solid surface of where the ice was.

"GOOD JOB GUYS, BUT DON'T THINK I MADE IT TOO EASY," I yelled. I made the next water cube into an ice cube. Lucario started to charge his Aura Sphere whilst Luxio charges up his electricity for a powerful thunder attack. Vaporeon is just full of surprises today because she uses scald on the ice and softened it up so that Lucario could break it with an Aura Sphere big as Pikachu's electro ball, that was both fast and powerful.

"LUCARIO, I'M CALLING THAT A SUPER AURA'S SPHERE," I screamed with a smile spread on my face. Lucario's super Aura's Sphere pretty much carved the ice cube, and they all started to run through the ice cube as I made it fall. They all jumped out of it, but only to not be able to reach me, but then Servine used vine whip on all of her teammates, grabbing them all only to throw them into a spiraling torpedo through the water cube, surprising me in the process. They were very close, so I created a water sphere for me to float onto whilst the other's almost caught me. Vaporeon used hydro pump on me, making me all wet, and Luxio used a very accurate thunder bolt on me, shocking me and Kirlia uses psychic to push me off. After I fell into the water, all the cubes started to fall into the beach water, and me and my Pokémon end up falling downward like a waterfall. We landed into the water, and I dispersed the headphones, and switched out of my clothes into my swimming trunks.

"Well great job everybody, now let's enjoy our time at the beach as a reward for all of you," I said as I relax into the water. Lucario back planted into the water (he fell backwards), and started to float peacefully; Luxio doggy paddled around the water; Vaporeon switched into her anthro form, and had on a dark blue bikini on, and started to swim towards me; Kirlia and Gardevoir switched into their own bikini's, and started to splash at each-other; Braixen put on sunglasses and started to tan in peace; Servine grabbed Vaporeon by the tail, and pulled her away from me as they both started to bicker; Illumise went anthro herself, but had on a black bikini. Illumise had B-cup breasts, and her skin was light blue, but her head remained the same, she snuck up to Lucario, and flipped him in water, Lucario got irritated, so he used force palm on the water to create waves and splashed Illumise, causing them to have a splash off, and soon, everyone else joined in (except Servine and Vaporeon because they are too busy fighting over me). It was a fun day at the beach, but I had to end it early so that I could go and ease Clara's needs. It was in the afternoon when I returned all my Pokémon back inside their respective poke-balls, but Servine refused to return, so I had to chat with her.

"Servine, what is your problem with Vaporeon?" I asked. Servine looks up at me, and then jumps and holds my cheeks whilst planting her lips on mine. I was taken by surprise, then I held her and we stayed like that, until a flash of white light enveloped her, and Servine grew long slender legs and arms, she grew small C-cup sized breasts. The light disappeared, and I stared at her beauty.

"I'm jealous of Vaporeon getting all the attention, you know master, I would like to have you all to myself for one night," Servine said, staring down with a frown.

"Servine, I'm sorry, I should've guessed that you wanted some pleasing, so how about I make it up to you?"

"How?" Servine asked as I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her close as our lips touched once again. I laid her on the soft ground as we made-out. I placed my left hand on her soft breast, and started massaging her.

"Master~," Servine moaned in my mouth as I leave a trail of saliva on our lips. I lowered myself down to her pussy, and started eating her out with both my hands on her breast.

"MASTER!" Servine yelled in bliss as she came inside my mouth. I dispersed my trunks, and Servine sees my hardened member, and starts to jerk me off as I align myself to her entrance. She lets go and wraps her arms around me as I push into her, and break her hymen.

"Servine, are you all right?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, just hurts a little is all, please go slow," Servine said as I push inside, and out of her slowly. I kept going at that pace, staring into Servine's beautiful green eyes. Servine then gives me a nod, and I sped up my pace.

"Master~ Master~," Servine moans as I go faster, and harder. We were like that for half an hour, until I felt the familiar feeling.

"Servine, I'm about to cum, inside or out?"

"Inside, give me your fertilizer~," after hearing that, It drove me to the edge and I came inside her.

"MASTERRRRR~," Servine yelled. I filled her stomach a little with all my semen.

"How's that for attention?" I asked.

"Could we do anal next time?" Servine asked.

"Definitely," I said as Servine giggles and starts to kiss me softly. We stayed on the ground for a while, until it was dark, I returned Servine into her Poke-ball, and I put on my clothes and teleported away. I made it to Cerulean city, and went to the Poke-center.

"Good day sir but we are closing now so if you could-"Nurse Joy said before a certain someone yelled my name.

"TRUE!" Clara yelled my name from the top, then she jumped down.

"Clara don't," I said but too late cause she fell on me. Clara wrapped her arms around me as she fell onto me and I was down on the ground, my arms lay flat on the ground.

"I thought you left us for good," Clara said clearly looking pleased to see me.

"Yeah, well I had thoughts but, you know," I said as pat her back. Her breast felt nice as they were pressed on my chest the feeling left as she got off of me and talked to the Nurse Joy, letting her know that I was with them. Clara helped me get off the ground, and took me to her room upstairs. As she let go into her room, I was about to enter until I see Axel.

"True your back," Axel said.

"Yeah, sorry about leaving you alone man, being the only male must have been tough huh?" I said as I put my hand on his shoulder. Axel placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know how I, Blue or you could survive alone with three girls, but it does have its benefits."

"Yes it does, now I'm going to ease Clara's needs," I said as I let go and walk into Clara's room. "Night Axel." (I closed the door)

"Night man, good to have you back," Axel said and went into his own room. I locked the door behind me, and see Clara naked in bed.

"Like what you see?" Clara asked as she spreads her legs in front of me.

"Yes I do," I say as I take off my clothes. Clara sees my hardened rod, crawls across the bed and gives me a hand job.

"How was your time in the Fandom-verse?" She asked licking the tip.

"It was fu-un (I shivered at the sensation)."

'What places did you go?" (Clara stares intensely at my dick as she puts the tip in her mouth and moans softly)

"At first I wanted to go to the Smash-verse, but I fucked up my travels and ended up on FNAF, I had to actually fight for my life there, also getting three girls there." (I say girls instead of bitches because I mean no offense) (Clara leaves a pop sound as she looks up at me)

"And then you decide to come back?"

"No, instead I tried to go to the Smash-verse again, but I ended up in TAWOG, and that's where I met another pure and I found out what my problem with my traveling was," I said as Clara continues to stroke me gently.

"Oh yeah, and what was that?"

"In order to travel around the Fandom-verse, you have to think of what Fandom you want to go, I kept thinking of different things instead of focusing on one, so I found out, and I decided to go to a new school in TAWOG."

"Well that must've been a lot of fun, did you ever thought of bringing me along?"

"I did but then I thought that Sin needed everyone's help, so I left you her to help her out."

"Well no good came of th-thaat (I came on her pretty face)."

Sorry about not warning."

"It's ok (she licks her lips and wipes her face with the blanket), I actually enjoy surprises."

"Well I got a surprise for you when I break Sin," I said as I sat down on the bed. Clara spreads her legs over my rod and slowly sits. Clara starts riding me as I push in her in sync. I flip us over, and start pounding her hard.

"FUCK TRUE!" Clara yelled. "CUM INSIDE~!" Clara screamed as my fluids entered her system (I'm so sorry for not being very descriptive). I pulled the blankets over us, and we slept in bliss. I wake up the next morning to see Clara sucking my morning wood.

"You couldn't wait, now could you?"

"Nope, I've missed you so much True, getting turned down by Sin and my Pokémon not enough to please me, I've been begging for a good fucking since you left," Clara said as she bobs her head faster.

"Well, why not go to a different Fandom if you're bored? Also I'M CLOSE!" I said as I blew my load into her mouth. Clara swallows it all up, and crawls onto me and positions me and herself, getting ready for round two.

"Because I can't, I don't have powers like you or everyone el- ooh," Clara said as I surprise her by pushed into her.

"You said you liked surprises," I said as she slowly rises up and down on my shaft as we slow fuck. "I can give you powers, you know that right?"

"Yes I know, but ooohh True you're so big, and this slow fuck is amazing!" Clara said as we still fuck in a slow pace. We did that almost all of morning, Clara presses her lips on mine lovingly as I hold her in place whilst she rides me. We stayed that way for a much longer period of time, until I came inside her, and her juices water my girth.

"Oooooh, best slow fuck ever," she said with a wide eyed smile on her face.

Maybe I should bring you with me, that way I'm not alone," I say as Clara gets off me, and grabs her clothes, and gets ready to take a shower.

"You going to join me?" She asked grabbing a towel.

"No thanks, I have to train my new Pokémon, but I'll catch you later babe," I unconsciously said as I get my clothes on and kiss Clara lovingly on the lips and leave. I left her room to see Sin exiting out of her room to see me.

"She could've been all yours if you didn't have a mental fuck issue," I said as I snap my fingers and teleport to a very large secluded Island.

Author Note

Read: Fandom Travelers: Home to find out what happens next.


End file.
